


Chemical Reactions (Sinnamon Roll Version)

by Kai517_TeenWriter



Series: Varian x Reader [2]
Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Slow To Update, Villain Arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai517_TeenWriter/pseuds/Kai517_TeenWriter
Summary: {A Varian x Reader story.}~-~You're at the Science Exposition one day when a young alchemist takes the stage... And steals your heart.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> a. This is NOT the exact same as the "Cinnamon Roll Version." This one will include the villain arc.
> 
> b. The first... One to three chapters, I guess, will be the exact same as the "Cinnamon Roll Version" despite what I said in point A, but... I'm not THE most creative person, and I just want to get this started and checked off my to-do list.
> 
> c. I may be slow to update on this one. Just wanted to let you know.

It's a beautiful, sunny day in the kingdom of Corona. You, along with hundreds of other people, are gathered just inside the Palace Square, watching as inventors show off their machines and gadgets to the kingdom.

You only came to watch because your father, an inventor, is partaking in the exposition. Since he was first to present, you are forced to stay and watch, much to your chagrin.

That is, until _he_ takes the stage.

This inventor is very much unlike the others because (a) he looks to be about fourteen or fifteen years old- your age!!!- (b) though his face looks alight with excitement and joy, (c) almost anybody could tell that the poor guy had been through a lot in his lifetime. Also, you've never seen him around before.

"Behold, the power of alchemy!" the boy says, gesturing to the curtain.

A small voice from backstage mutters something- quite possibly "where's the opening?"- before falling onstage, making a fool of himself. Whether on accident or on purpose, nobody knows. But, frankly, nobody cares.

"Behold, the power of..." the short guy stutters, stumbling for words, "uh, that guy!"

The young inventor (or alchemist, or whatever) facepalms. Finally, after reaching some sort of agreement, the shorter of the two opens the curtains and reveals a device.

"I give you... the elemental remogrifier."

You let out a gasp, fascinated by the device. The boy started it up and shouted out information about it.

"The end result: fifty pounds of sand turns into..."

You lean forward in anticipation, excited to see what this strange young man has created.

"This."

He holds up a small indigo-colored jewel for everyone to see. Some people "ooh" and "aah," others gasp, but most just applaud him. You just stare at the young man.

"I call it," he pauses briefly, shooting a glance at the judge, "Cassandrium."

The guard behind Master Doctor Alcott St Croix gasps and you suddenly realize that the boy had probably glanced at her. And, for whatever reason, this kind of makes you feel a little... Jealous.

And then all heck breaks loose.

The inventor's assistant falls back, and the next thing you know, there's a knife flying towards the judge. Everyone gasps, but, luckily, the guard girl catches the knife before it pierces his nose. She stares at the inventor, who stares back at her. Both are aghast.

"Despite its lack of flair and panache," Dr Alcott St Croix stated, " I was almost inclined to give your device a... Mediocre assessment."

The alchemist was confused. "Flair? What does that have to do with-"

But St Croix continued. "However, considering your assistant nearly lanced my naval cavity, I have no choice but to disqualify you. Next!"

Everyone gasps, but you find you can't make a sound. Whoever this guy was, he deserved so much more than what he got.

He left the stage, looking forlorn, and before you can think any better of it, you run off to try and find him.


	2. Chapter Two

The mystery boy got about as far as one of the courtyard's fountains before he broke down. He sat at the edge of the fountain and buried his face in his gloved hands.

You walk up to him, gently putting a hand on his shoulder. "Hey. I... I saw what happened back there."

He slouches a little bit, clearly embarrassed and ashamed. "They're right. I'm a fool. All I've ever amounted to is failed attempts and tons of disaster..."

"What?! I've seen what you can do, and it's amazing! Revolutionary, even. You've got talent. It's just... Nobody seems to see it yet."

The boy looks up at you, curious and hopeful. "You... You really think so?"

"I know so," you respond, grinning, "a whole new element? That's nothing to sneeze at."

He grins, too. "Thanks. I... I really needed that... I'm sorry, I don't think I caught your name."

You take a seat next to him before speaking again. "[Your Name]. What's yours?"

"I'm Varian. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too."

By now, Varian is sitting up straight, giving a little lopsided grin. He _was_ pretty adorable...

"So... What branch of science are you into?" he asked suddenly.

The question comes out of nowhere, surprising you so much that you nearly fall backwards into the fountain. Luckily, Varian swiftly grabs you by the arm, helping steady you. But he doesn't let go, even though you should be fine.

"Are you okay?" he asks, eyes searching yours with concern, " do you need me to get somebody?"

But you're laughing, the exhilaration of the last moment finally catching up to you. "I'm fine, thank you. And to answer your other question, I- I'm not a scientist. I get... Decent marks in science, but it's not really where my passion lies, you know?"

"What are you into, then?"

He seems genuinely interested in what you have to say, what you're interested in... Already, Varian seems like someone you can easily just talk to. Someone who would listen to what you had to say.

"I like reading and writing," you admit with a shrug, "I don't necessarily know if it's what I'm into yet, but I enjoy it... Besides, it gives me an excuse to get out of doing chores."

He smiles wistfully. "I'm guessing you've got a family? Parents and siblings?"

"You don't?"

"It's just me and my dad," he murmurs, starting to swing his feet a little bit, "at times, it's just me and Ruddiger..."

"Who's Ruddiger?" you ask, curious, "you just said..."

Just then, a raccoon dashes by, brushing past your legs before leaping into Varian's lap- and knocking him into the water. The raccoon chitters indignantly, trying to get out of the water, and Varian rolls his eyes before lifting him back over the edge and trying to stand up.

" _That's_ Ruddiger," he says, looking pointedly at the raccoon, "my best friend."

You look back and forth between the soaked raccoon and the soaking boy, stifling a laugh. "Do... Do you need some help, Varian?"

"Nah," he says, shaking his head as he tries yet again to stand.

Finally, he looks up at you. "On second thought..."

You offer him your hand and he takes it... Before flipping you into the fountain, too.

You know your parents are going to kill you for getting yourself all wet, but you can't help laughing. After you brush your wet hair out of your eyes, you glare at Varian- but find that you can't keep a straight face. So, instead, you settle for splashing some water at him.

"Hey! Not fair!" he complains.

"Says the guy who somehow flipped me into the water."

"Fair point, I guess."

You splash him again, and he laughs, splashing you back. You're having so much fun just laughing and splashing... It reminds you of when you were young and carefree.

In fact, you're so absorbed in doing this that you hardly even realize when your father comes up behind you guys.

"[Your Name]," he says sternly, "it's time to go home now."

"Coming, Dad," you say, stepping out of the fountain easily before helping Varian out, too, "just give me a second."

Varian looks at you, still smiling, though it seems a little sadder now. "Good-bye, I guess..."

"Yeah..."

"Thank you for that," he says softly, "I hope to see you again, [Your Name]."

"Anytime. And I hope to see you again, Varian."

He extends his arms and you hug him, hoping beyond all hope that you _would_ see him again.


	3. Chapter Three

It had been a few months since the science exposition where you first met Varian. You haven't seen him since, but that doesn't mean that he's ever left your mind. In fact, you have found that you're a bit more distracted now, lost in thought... Thinking of him.

It's now late fall, almost winter. You have offered to go with your father to the castle in order to petition something- something about spare parts and tools or something?- and... You just want nothing more than to sit down at home and read. Or maybe think about Varian.

Just then, though, you hear a familiar voice. It sounds like the voice is fighting with someone else. But you know that voice. After all, you have thought on it for the past few months.

_Varian._


End file.
